Luka
Name : Luka Yatogami tumblr_mcf48fbSEU1r32k3yo1_500.jpg|Luka tumblr_mdor5yXZ3y1rqib3io1_500.jpg|Kuroh(left) Luka(Right) Me.jpg Tumblr lh3urtAkY21qf23h9o1 500.jpg|Luka and her brothers Demon Tiger Final Version by Dk Raven.jpg|Yoyo Fantasy Maltese Blue Tiger.jpg|Katsu Age : 14 Looks : Long black hair , and ember brown eyes. Came from ':''' '''Japan '''Likes : Sweets , sleeping , hiding , bugging older kids. Bio : She grew up in a large house with her siblings, it seemed as if she could never really do much because she was so small and frail compaired to her brothers, which her parents stopped her from doing much activities around the house. With that it kind of made her feel left out, and like any normal little girl, she would always play dolls by herself. Luka got picked on a lot because she was the only girl , but only the two oldest brothers Isana and Yata did that. The only real friends she had was her twin brother Kuroh and other older brother Kiku, who would play dolls with her just to shut up Isana and Yata. Luka had yet one other brother, he went by the name Yao. He was the oldest of them all with that he watched Luka most of the time when she was a baby because her parents had been busy 24/7, but by time she turned 7 she and Kuroh were together more likely all the time, along with Kiku, Yao fell ill one night leaving the family in a deep depression by the following month he had passed on. It left Luka very angry and depressed more than anyone else in her family, but she eventually calmed down after about 3 months. She is still pretty fragil and very emotional and very very clutsy for that matter. When Luka was 13 , she was given the family ring , which she ate in her rice ball when it fell off her finger. At first , Luka didn't even notice , she just lived on with her life. But later on , in the next year or so , when Luka was playing by a old well she fell in. She didn't get hurt or anything , all that happened was that she blacked out and woke up next to the well in wet clothes. Soon after she started to figure out that she had some kind of connection with the element of water , so her parents sent her to Element High. Yatogami Family Rivals The Yatogami family might seem like a calm well loving family, but, along with that there does come with some rivalry with other familys. There are a few familys against the Yatogami's but they seem to keep their distance. One of their biggest fueds is with a family by the last name McKay, this family full of boys and few girl have a great hate for the Yatogami family for they've tried many times to take their land but failed miseralbly. This family still wont stop trying to bribe their way into getting the Yatogami's land. There was a time the Yatogami family got fed up and attacked the McKay's but the boy's got injured badly in the aftermath of the fight. Luka tends to be the one to attack with most her power by flushing them out of any reach of they're land knowing she can make such a huge wave or flood on behalf of the McKay family, fire can't beat water in this situation. Luka isn't able to help her family out as much as she did before she came to Element High, but her family seems to be doing just fine without her so far. Knowing now they can just let their big kitty cats after them~! dislikes Luka dislikes most things that have to deal with - killing - bullying - really loud music - dogs (due to being attacked once) - most veggies - coffee - raisins - being alone/ having no friends - ect. likes - Green tea - most animals (just not dogs) - anime - reading - eating things that taste great to her - fluffy blankets and pillows - flowers - singing - spending time outside - meeting people - ect.